For The Love of Ranma
by No Stranger
Summary: Ranma has a problem. He has to finally choose among his girls and is clueless who to pick! Genma and Soun decide to help and madness insues! Please read and review!
1. Of Mysterious Letters and Tea Meetings

**For the Love of Ranma**

**Chapter 1 – Of Mysterious Letters and Tea Meetings**

Ukyo Kuonji flipped an Okonomiyaki cake on her large spatula and sighed.

_Ran-Chan, Ran-Chan, Ran-Chan_! It seemed like he was going through her mind all day. It was difficult to improve her recipe and style for her cakes if she constantly daydreamed of becoming Ranma's wife!

_SLAM!_

She almost jumped at the interruption.

_Who would be calling at this time of afternoon?_ Ukyo wondered as she looked up to see who arrived.

It was none other than Ranma Saotome himself, in the flesh, the man she'd been thinking about for the last few hours!

Breathlessly, he slammed his hand on the counter and took a moment to catch his breath.

There he was in that red outfit he wore almost everyday. _My, he is so handsome!_ She told herself as she gazed into his eyes, trying not to get lost in its depths.

She tried not to sound too giggly or girly. "Do you want anything, honey? You look tired. Here have a cake. Where have you been? Here's some ice water."

He nodded as she passed him a glass of which he drank greedily as if he hadn't drunken anything in a year.

After he devoured a cake, he finally spoke. "Dad asked me to deliver a letter to you. I just don't get why it's so important as to not let even _me, _havea look at it!"

He snorted as he took another bite of a freshly made cake Ukyo just made.

He pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the girl. "Here you go! Bye, I've got to do another errand before I can actually rest. Oh well, see ya around!"

Ranma waved and exited the building. Ukyo sighed again as she held up the envelope with a dreamy look on her face.

She slipped it in the pocket of the apron she wore over her clothes and went back to her work promising herself she would read it later.

Meanwhile, in the house shared by the Tendos and Saotomes, Genma and Soun were sipping tea.

"So, my friend, what do you propose we do about my son's current 'engagement problem'?"

"It's your fault you promised him to too many women! I mean he can marry only _one _of them, but there you go and engage him to three girls, including my own!"

"Two girls only actually, but one girl is a Chinese Amazon and according to law, she has to marry him since he defeated her. Not that she minds actually, Ranma has grown up to be such a ladies man! I can't stand it, though. I don't think we have enough money for _three _marriages, let alone _three _wives!"

Ranma's father clutched his head in his hands, while Mr. Tendo patted his back. "Don't worry I've got an idea."

Ranma was exhausted. He had just ran all over town to deliver three mysterious letters. To namely: Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane. All who happened to be his fiancées.

That was the strangest thing about the whole thing. What did those letters say in them?

Punching the wall, he groaned in frustration. He wanted to know!

**Author's Notes: **Okay, this is stupid. I already know that, but I just wanted to try my hand at animé fic writing. Please review. No flames please. All who care to review will be thanked in the next chapter. That is, if I'm encouraged to write some more.


	2. Of Strange Preparations and Sequined Gli...

**Chapter 2 - Of Strange Preparations and Sequined Glittery Things**

Over the next few days, the house was very busy.

Genma was busy setting up stages. Soun was seen renting microphones and other electronics. Kasumi was locked in her room cooking and making pretty kimonos. Nabiki was spotted trying on a flashy sequined glittery feathered dress. And Ranma, as always, was left in the dark.

Although he was forced to take more baths than the usual. He didn't notice anything else that was peculiar.

What he did notice was Akane looking at him strangely during dinnertime.

"Akane!" Ranma called as she went outside after dinner.

Sitting down on a bench, she turned and smiled at him. "Yes? Want anything?"

He just shrugged. "Is it wrong to come and talk to you?"

"Not really. It depends on what you want to talk to me about though."

"Akane, I'll be straight with you. Why were you giving me weird looks at dinner?"

She looked shocked. "Honestly, you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"I can't believe they didn't tell you!"

"What _are _you talking about?"

"Are you joking?"

"No! Please tell me! I'm getting confused."

"Okay, just read this then. It will explain everything to you."

She handed him the letter he had delivered to her the other day. He looked at it uncertainly. "This will tell me everything?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

As he started to open it, she suddenly cried. "Oh, Ranma!"

"What?"

"Who else did you give that letter to?"

"Just you, Ukyo, and Shampoo. Why?"

"No reason. I've got to go. It's late. Goodnight."

"Mmmm...goodnight."

Akane left him there holding the letter.

Ranma yawned. It _was_ getting late and there was plenty of time tomorrow to read whatever that was written there in that thing anyway.

Stretching, he went back inside and walked towards the direction of his room, ready to sleep.

**Author's Notes: **This is not very good. But hey! I'm only a first timer in anime ficdom. Plus, I'm not much of an animaniac, so forgive my limited knowledge of Ranma. This is dedicated to my friend Andrea and to all who reviewed.

Thanks to **I am diffrent, ZRO4825, Ranma 1/2 fan, Clavira, Mary Hawthorne, and Hououza **for their reviews! I just can't help but love you guys so very very much! Tosses each a chocolate chip cookie with extra chocolate chips

Please review this! No flames please!


	3. Of Crazed Letter Theives and Excercise

**Chapter 3 - Of Crazed Letter Theives and Excercise**

When Ranma woke up the next day, he immediately wanted to open the letter. But his growling stomach said otherwise so he resolved to do so after a hearty breakfast and maybe a snack or two after...

Lost in thoughts of food, he almost tripped over something-or someone rather who was on the floor. "Damn!" he swore, jumping back with his fast reflexes. Looking down, he realized that it was just his father who seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor.

Walking over his dad, he scanned the room. It seemed to him that his father was doing some redecorating the night before, as the table in front of him was now colored bright bubblegum pink.

Come to think of it, the whole room was now pink, except for the very spot he was standing on. Pink walls, pink frames on the pink walls, pink tables, pink chairs, pink pillows, pink floor-the room was so pink it made him dizzy. He just shrugged and walked over to the door, still cringing at the memory of the room.He hated pink.

After eating his breakfast, Ranma suddenly had the urge to go for a walk. The letter couldn't walk anyway, he decided.

Outside, a group of guys were standing outside their house, sitting on the wall, looking like they were anticipating something coming down the street.

Curious, he stood beside them and asked, "Hey, what are you all sitting there for? Something going to happen?"

A boy from school answered him back. "Didn't you hear? Some girls are training and this is their route."

"Who _are_ those girls then?"

Another fellow answered this time. "Um...Miss Nabiki, Miss Akane, Miss Shampoo, and Miss Ukyo...I think..."

Suddenly someone cried, "Look, they're coming! They're coming!"

Sure enough the girls came jogging their way. Nabiki in the lead, blowing on a whistle as she ran. They were all dressed in skimpy running shorts and short T-shirts which were now drenched in sweat. It was no wonder why all those men were hanging out by that spot to oggle at them.

They stopped when Nabiki told them that it was time for a short five minute break, then proceeded to take a rest. Rest they did. Shampoo opened a bottle of cold water and poured the contents down on herself, Ukyo was using her spatula as a fan, while Akane was doing a cool down excercise.

After a while, Nabiki blowed her whistle again and they resumed their run, leaving a pack of drooling fellows and a still confused Ranma far behind.

Realizing that walk wasn't such a good idea, Ranma went back into the house, wanting to finally read the letter. Opening the door of his room, he was surprised to see none other than Kuno in there holding the letter in his hands.

"Hey, that's my letter! Give it back!" Ranma cried as he charge at the intruder and tried to grab it.

Kuno embraced it tightly. "No! It smells of the Akane and the 'Pig Tailed Girl'! I, Tatewaki Kuno, upperclassman, will never give you back this precious sacred letter, Ranma Saotome! It is mine!"

Throwing a smoke bomb, he jumped out the window, which was apparently open, and escaped.

Ranma kicked the wall. Now he would never get a chance to read that letter!

**Author's Notes:** It's stupid, I know, but please don't flame me! I'm not really much of an anime watcher so excuse my limited knowledge of Ranma! Reviews would be helpful.

Big thanks to **A Night Walker** (Twice!), **Koala Kitty**, and **Hououza**! I hope this is a longer and better chapter for you guys! Much love! 


End file.
